


It's Not Like That

by azumanishi



Series: Future 'verse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i hope it made you laugh, i wanted this to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumanishi/pseuds/azumanishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga interrogate Asahi about his "fetish".</p><p> </p><p>“Keigo moe, was it?” Daichi stated more than asked.</p><p>“Oh I’ve heard of that!” Suga chimed in. “Is that what it is, Asahi?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Keigo moe - keigo literally means "respectful language" and moe is a bit harder to explain, but in this fic “keigo moe” means finding polite speech very appealing while implying sexual attraction
> 
> Izakaya - http://www.japan-guide.com/e/e2036_izakaya.html
> 
> Please use the first picture as reference for the setting. If it’s not noticeable at first glance, the left side is where the “booths” are.

“ _Keigo moe_ , was it?” Daichi stated more than asked.

“Oh I’ve heard of that!” Suga chimed in. “Is that what it is, Asahi?” 

They were sat in a booth in a local izakaya celebrating their annual get together. Nishinoya was with Tanaka in the booth next to theirs, making a ruckus, which was to be expected. Asahi knows how much the libero misses spending time with his bestfriend.

“O-of-of course not!!!” Asahi was finally able to stammer out after about a minute or so of floundering and blushing furiously.

“What is it then?” Suga demanded, slamming his half-empty beer mug on the table for extra emphasis.

“You have to admit it’s weird that he still calls you  _Asahi-san_  when you’ve been together for  _years_.” Asahi resents how Daichi makes their rude inquiry sound so reasonable.

“Plus if you look at them, it totally works! Sure, Asahi has grown into his Uncle Look, but some people still mistake Nishinoya for a high school student.” This was Suga’s enthusiastic attempt at justifying their insulting claims.

"There is that.” Daichi’s eyes was full of judgement as he glared at Asahi, as if he was to blame for their hasty conclusions.

“Tha-that’s not it!!!” Asahi denied vehemently, his voice forceful despite the little tremors. He feels like a suspect in a trial, already set up to be found guilty.

“To be fair, Nishinoya makes it a point to be polite to us, his seniors, even back in the days.” Suga added thoughtfully, continuing as if Asahi hasn’t spoken. At least it was to his defense.

“Aaah that’s true.” Daichi acquiesced. “What is it then?”

“If Shimizu was here, we could have asked for her opinion.” Suga sighed in disappointment.

One would think that with all the noise in the crowded establishment, Nishinoya would not have been able to hear Suga talking. But he did. Tanaka did as well. Shimizu’s name, or anything that has to do with her for that matter, inducing a Pavlovian reaction from the duo.

Nishinoya’s head sprung up sideways behind the divider “Kiyoko-san?!!! Did she call to say she’ll make it?!!!” He was quick to move and was already standing beside Asahi as soon as he finished his question. His hand automatically finding its place on the ace’s shoulder. Asahi can feel it trembling with excitement.

“Don’t break our hearts, Daichi-san.” Tanaka would have knelt down if the space would have permitted it. It didn’t. So he just clasped his hands in front of him, tears in his eyes, begging for Daichi to answer their prayers.

“You both know she said she couldn’t this year.” Suga stated bluntly, ruthlessly crushing their dreams. 

Daichi just shook his head with a long-suffering look in his eyes; a result of almost a decade of constant exposure to, and having responsibility for, the pair’s antics.

“Nooooooooooo,” Tanaka wailed in despair. He’s always the first to get drunk and such is the case this time as well. Alcohol making him further lose his inhibitions.

“Kiyoko-san!!!” Nishinoya, clearly intoxicated, was sobbing on both hands. One of Asahi’s was patting the libero’s back consolingly as he laughs quietly to himself. He couldn’t help it, the scene was really funny to his tipsy brain.

“Don’t think our conversation is over already, Beardy!” Suga and Daichi’s focus were back on him again, making Asahi swallow his laughter as he is quickly filled with dread.

Suga continued. “Nishinoya’s here, why don’t we ask him?” He suggested as he turns to give Daichi a mischievous wink.

“Good idea!” Daichi agreed with a sly grin.

With that, Asahi immediately became flustered. “No-no don’t ask!!!” He waved his arms vigorously in front of him, hoping he can erase whatever is happening right now.

Too late. Nishinoya heard everything. “What about me?” He asked innocently, tilting his head to one side, unaware of the possibility of Asahi dying from embarrassment if the conversation continued. Tanaka, despite his inebriated state, is also listening intently.

“Well,” Suga drawled out, clearly preferring torture to swift death. “We were wondering why you still call him  _Asahi-san.”_

“Oh!” Tanaka shouted in surprise. “Asahi-san also still calls Noyassan  _Nishinoya._ ” He added helpfully.

“Ah! Good point!” Suga said gleefully, casting a proud gaze on Tanaka.

“Why is that?” Daichi leaned forward, looking very much like a crow readying himself to catch some food.

“Guys,” Asahi whined loudly, having enough of their teasing. “Listen to me! It’s not like that!”

Nishinoya, on the other hand, frowned in contemplation, seriously considering their allegations, implied or not.

“We were thinking Asahi is into  _keigo moe._ ” Suga supplemented, happy to assist in Nishinoya’s ruminations.

“Oooohhhh!!!” Tanaka looked at him with wide eyes. It seems he now sees Asahi in a new light.

“No! Nishinoya don’t listen to them!!!” Asahi is beyond agitated now.

Nishinoya turned to him with an enigmatic look in his eyes and said. “I haven’t really thought about it. I guess I just like it that way. I like saying Asahi-san.”

He gave Asahi a dazzling smile after his declaration and with that Asahi feels at peace again.

“Well that wasn’t what I expected.” Suga puffed out in annoyance, clearly dismayed by Nishinoya’s answer.

Daichi crossed his arms, looking very much like a disappointed father, and said nothing.

“Noyassaaaaaaan!!!” Tanaka suddenly started crying on his arm. It definitely looks like he had too much to drink already.

Daichi, always the mature one, stood up and said “Well I think it’s time to go. I’ll try to contact you guys again and see if we can schedule another one this year. It’s just the five of us who came today afterall.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, keen on seeing their friends again.

After paying for their meal and drinks and saying goodbye to each other in front of the izakaya, Asahi and Nishinoya started walking the short distance towards the Azumane home. It’s nearer than Nishinoya's.

“So...” Nishinoya said with hands on the back of his head while looking intently at Asahi.

“Hmm?” Asahi quietly asked.

“ _Keigo moe_ , huh?”

“Wha-ha-wha-what?!!!” Asahi sputtered.

“You have a thing for that,  _Asahi-san?_ ” The way he said Asahi’s name was clearly meant to be provocative, if that wasn’t obvious enough in the wicked grin painted on his face.

“N-no-I-no-wha- NOWAYIDON’T!!!” He bit his tongue in his haste to deny the accusation.

Nishinoya cackled maniacally. It’s his laugh when he finds something really amusing. 

“Don’t worry Asahi-san! I won’t tell anyone!” He said confidently while patting Asahi hard on the back. It’s meant to be calming but Asahi is still mortified beyond belief. He is stubbornly staring at his feet, hiding his burning face with his scarf, willing the earth to open up and consume him.

“Don’t be embarrassed Asahi-san!” Nishinoya went on, his tone and his hand becoming more gentle. The sudden change made Asahi glance sideways at him. 

Apparently that was just a ruse to get the ace to look at him because the second he gave Nishinoya his attention, the libero was saying “It’ll be our dirty little secret.” with a finger on his lips and a naughty wink sent Asahi’s way.

Asahi swears he is not a perverted old man.

 


End file.
